A Pandaren's Tale: Till the End of My Days
by The Aspiring Gecko
Summary: Tranfurm Cloudwalker, better known as Cloud, runs into his best friend, Zauru Shadestep. The two are overjoyed at being reunited after so many years apart. Will they be content with being just friends? Or are they destined to be so much more? Rating may change. Will contain mild violence, language, and suggestive material.


**Finally got this ready for uploading. So, this is my first story, so bear with me.**

**A/N**

**Please do not flame/bash this story. If you have an idea you would like to share, please do. I can take constructive criticism but full on hate is discouraged.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own World of Warcraft! I do, however, own both of my characters.

* * *

The beast was bent over a fresh corpse. Drool hung from its maw as it parted its jaws to reveal huge fangs. Suddenly, it pricked its ears and looked out into the dense undergrowth. A twig had snapped. He had to hurry before it took its prey and ran off. Closing in, the pandaren drew his spear, gripping it tightly in his furry hand. Another twig. The beast looked up again, growling softly before racing off, carrying the corpse with it.

Seething with frustration, Cloud slid his spear back into the holster on his back. He stood at full height, padding out into the clearing. At the same moment, the bushes to his left rustle and out popped the head of another pandaren. Only this one was female.

She frowned, parting the branches in front of her and stepping out of the bush. Cloud stalked over to her, eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"You scared off my kill," he growled, baring his teeth. Her gaze snapped to his and she gave him a look positively filled with venom.

"Is that so? I don't think it was your kill to begin with. I saw it first," she retorted.

"Listen here, you arrogant flea bag; I've been tracking that beast for three days now and you just ruined my chance at ending its rein of terror." She gave him a long look through narrowed eyes, her jaw clenching. Slowly, her gaze slide down until she was staring at the ground, shifting uncomfortably. He sighed heavily, slowly forcing his body to relax. She hadn't meant to scare it off but still, she should have been quieter.

"I'm Tranfurm, by the way. Tranfurm Cloudwalker," he said, causing her gaze to shoot back up to his. She had very pretty stormy blue eyes and he was pulled in almost immediately by her gaze. "But everyone calls me Cloud." He noticed the white fur on her cheeks turn a light shade of red, almost matching the ginger of the rest of her fur.

"I'm Zauru Shadestep. Everyone calls me Shade, though," she murmured, looking down again. Cloud froze for a moment, staring at her.

"Shade?" She peeked up at him, stormy blue eyes meeting sea green ones. He stood with his mouth hanging open slightly, eyes wide.

"Don't you remember me? We grew up together, back on The Wandering Isle. We were separated after we left." For a moment, she just stared at him. Finally, recognition gleamed in her eyes and she almost tackled him to the ground, throwing her arms around him. He blinked slowly, looking down at her. She had her face buried in his chest, shoulders shaking gently. He slowly wrapped her in his arms, trying to comfort the pandaren in his arms.

Cloud eventually calmed her down, loosening his hold on her just enough to let her look up at him. She sniffled softly, smiling at him.

"You've changed a lot since we saw each other last," she pointed out, poking his firm, well muscled chest. He grinned down at her, capturing her hand in his.

"So have you," he replied, noting how much she had grown. She had filled out nicely, just enough to give him something to look at but not overly so. He could feel the muscles in her body, lean and taunt, through his leather vest.

"What have you been up to, then?" Cloud asked, suddenly curious about what he best friend had been doing since leaving their home. She pulled away completely, moving back to lean against a tree.

"Oh, just putting my talents to good use. I've become quite the healer, ya know. I'm still not great at hand to hand combat, or any combat, but I'm becoming skillful in the art of Mistweaving." He nodded, smiling. So she hadn't changed in as much as he had expected.

"What about you?" Shade asked, curiosity gleaming in her blue eyes.

"Well, I've been picking up work wherever I can as an assassin. Not much of a life but it does have its rewards." A soft sigh escaped him as he thought about this. She tilted her head, opening her mouth to question him but he silenced her with a shake of his head. The silence stretched between them as they stood there, not meeting each others gaze.

Cloud's gaze snapped to his right at the sound of a twig snapping. He caught the gleam of eyes from inside the undergrowth. He darted forward, standing protectively in front of Shade. The moment he moved, a lean dark gray worgen pushed its way out into the open. The beast stared at Cloud, yellow eyes gleaming with rage and hunger. It snarled, charging forward on all fours. Cloud braced himself, bringing his foot up. The tip connected with the side of the worgen's face, sending it flying into the nearest tree.

It twitched, raising itself onto all fours again, turning its head to growl at Cloud. The pandaren had drawn his spear, gripping it firmly in both hands. The worgen slowly stalked forward, head down, a deep growl rising up from deep in its throat.

For a brief moment, it paused, regarding Cloud through narrowed eyes. Baring its teeth, the worgen leaped at him, clawed hands stretched out in front of it. It hit Cloud with enough force to knock him onto his back. He hit the ground with a thud, grunting at the impact. He looked up at the beast as it stood over him, drool hanging from its jaws.

He roared as razor sharp claws raked through the fur over his left eye. Blood seeped from the wound, running through his fur and pooling slowly on the ground beneath him. Snarling with rage, Cloud reached out for his fallen spear, managing to get a hold of it. He brought it around, burying the head in the side of the worgen.

It let out a gurgling snarl, stumbling off of the young pandaren. Cloud watched as it fell onto its side, unmoving. He slowly sat up, raising a hand to the wounded side of his face. He winced, blood still running down his face.

"Cloud!" He lifted his head, his good eye focusing on Shade. She was at his side now, examining his wound. She gently placed her hand over it, causing him to flinch away at the sudden jolt of pain. He soon relaxed as the pain dulled, replaced by a soothing, cool removed her hand, helping him to his feet. He swayed for a moment before regaining his balance.

"Come on. I've set up camp not far from here. We'll be safe there." She nodded, following him as he headed north, towards a faint red glow that looked to be a small fire.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and favorite if you liked it! Until next time. -Icefur of Iceclan  
**


End file.
